Sticky Sweet
by direradiance
Summary: Adam & Jay try to pass the time during another hot summer. Edge/Christian slash


**Warning: **Not only is this slash but it's also teenage sex. Which is/was perfectly legal in their home country of Canada at the time this story takes place!

Written for (on lj) **Orlisheart**'s prompt of "teen!Adam and Jay are left alone in the house for the night when Adam's mother has to work the late shift. Extra bonus points for involving the eating of ice cream cones." Except I did popsicles instead of ice cream because I'm a _pervert.

* * *

_

"So. Hot."

Adam turned his head to look at Jay on the couch next to him, shirtless, eyes closed and looking like he was going to melt into the cushions. It was hot- so hot that he was surprised Jay had decided to come over at all, knowing his little apartment had no air conditioning.

"You didn't have to come over..."

Jay opened his eyes and looked at Adam, moving towards him on the couch before sinking back into it, instead brushing his knee against Adam's and leaving it there.

"I know, but your Mom's working the late shift tonight, right? I plan on us taking full advantage of that," Jay smirked and then closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch, "later though. Too hot right now."

"I'll show you too hot."

"...That was really bad."

"Shut up." Adam laughed, taking the black hairtie from his wrist and pulling his long blonde hair into a loose bun. Even though it was 9:00 and already dark the heat was sweltering- it was 32 degrees outside and not much better inside the small apartment he shared with his Mom. He wiped the sweat from the back of his neck and sat up.

"Ice cream sounds so good." he leaned back into the couch and though about it for a second. It took a great deal of willpower but Adam forced himself off the couch and walked sluggishly towards the kitchen.

"Get me some!" Jay pleaded, looking over the couch at Adam.

"No way, if I have to get up so do you." Adam smirked at Jay's groan of displeasure before opening the freezer and looking inside. The cold air felt good on his face and he stood there for a second, eyes closed, until he felt Jay's warm hands on his shoulders.

"You're a dick." Jay said, putting his chin on Adam's shoulder and looking into the freezer with him. His body felt warm against Adam's back, but it was a nice contrast to the cold in front of him.

"We have chocolate ice cream and..." Adam moved tv dinners and containers of leftovers out of the way, "popsicles. What do you want?" he asked, turning his head slightly and looking at Jay out of the corner of his eye.

"Mmm..." Jay wrapped his arms around Adam's waist as he decided, leaning into his shirtless back. He pressed his lips to his best friend's bare shoulders, "I don't know, what do you want?"

"Probably..." Adam put his hands over Jay's, squeezing lightly before letting go and reaching into the freezer. "Popsicles so I don't have to wash dishes."

"Good idea, get me a red one." Adam complied, grabbing a red one and a green one and sitting on the linoleum by the fridge, his back against the cabinets. Jay lingered in front of the freezer for a few seconds before he closed it and sat next to Adam on the floor.

The cabinets were uncomfortable against their backs, but the linoleum was cool so in the kitchen they stayed. Adam handed Jay his red popsicle and unwrapped his own, popping it into his mouth.

"So have you done your essay yet?" he asked around his lime popsicle.

"...I was supposed to do an essay?" Jay asked, taking a bite of his.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah dumbass, or do you not want to go to wrestling school?" He was getting irritated that Jay wasn't taking this opportunity as seriously as he was.

"Oh that essay... Yeah I'm going to do it eventually." He ignored Adam's disappointed look and concentrated on sucking the cherry flavoring out of the end of his popsicle.

"Jay you should just do it! How long have I been reminding you about this? It was easy, just talk about how you seriously want to be a wrestler and you're not just some fan. The deadline is coming up-"

"Alright Dad." Jay rolled his eyes and Adam stopped talking, and shook his head, annoyed. They sat there for a couple minutes, irritated at each other and not making eye contact. Adam's half finished popsicle was starting to melt in his hand.

Jay frowned around his popsicle, he was over them being mad at each other but too stubborn to apologize, as usual. He just hated to be nagged, especially by his best friend. Procrastinating was just something he was good at.

"It's just been too hot to write an essay. I'll get it done though, I know you need me there to hold your hand." He said, grinning.

Adam laughed a little at that, putting his popsicle in his mouth. They never stayed irritated with each other for long. "You better."

Jay watched Adam, eying his sticky fingers and smirking, "You know I'm good." he said, taking Adam's popsicle out of his hand and setting it down on it's wrapper before pulling his sticky hand towards him. He looked into Adam's eyes, mouth hovering over his skin before licking the trail of melted popsicle from his forearm up to his fingers. His eyes never left Adam's as he pressed his lips to his wrist in a wet kiss, running his tongue over his palm and up his index finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking it. Adam kept his eyes on Jay's lips as he went from finger to finger, groaning softly when he pulled away and released the last one with a wet pop.

They stared at each other for a minute and Jay smiled innocently, sticking his popsicle back into his mouth.

"What?" he asked, laughing a little at Adam's reaction. Adam licked his lips and carefully grabbed Jay's popsicle by the stick and pulled it out of his mouth. Jay made a surprised noise, moving his head forward awkwardly to try and keep it in his mouth before shooting him an annoyed glare. Adam had a smirk of his own on his face as he popped it into his own mouth, before holding it out in front of Jay teasingly. He reached over to snatch it back, but Adam cut him off before he could try anything.

"Suck it." Adam grinned, waving it in front of him. He pinched the stick between his fingers and held it slightly downward, his warm fingertips melting it slightly at the base, causing a drop of red liquid to roll slowly down to the tip.

Jay smirked and leaned forward, putting his weight on his palms and Adam sucked in a breath. His parted lips were stained slightly red and so was his tongue, Adam noticed, as he stuck it out slightly, licking the drop of cherry flavor from the tip of the popsicle. He kept his tongue on the underside of the top, running his tongue under it gently and Adam bit his lip.

"God Jay..." he said softly. Jay's blue eyes met his while his lips wrapped softly around the tip of the popsicle and Adam moaned, letting go of the stick- the popsicle slipped from Jay's lips and fell onto the tile, but neither of them cared. Adam put a hand on the back of Jay's neck and pulled him forward into his lap, smashing their lips together and Jay moaned into his mouth, straddling his lap around wrapping his arms around his neck. Jay's lips and tongue were cold and tasted like cherry, and Adam couldn't get enough of him, running his hands over his bare back and kissing him until he was breathless. They pulled away from each other long enough to unzip, unbutton and toss their shorts to the side and Jay was back on top of Adam, grinding their hips together.

Jay moaned as his cock rubbed against the soft skin of Adam's stomach, reaching behind him to run his fingers through his hair and take out the elastic that was holding it up. Adams lips immediately went to his neck, sucking gently so as not to leave a mark, and Jay closed his eyes briefly before returning his attention to Adam's lips with wet open mouthed kisses. Their cocks brushed against each other and Adam moaned, trailing his hands down Jay's back to cup his ass, giving it a soft smack before rolling their hips together, making Jay moan against his lips. Jay's kisses moved from Adam's lips to his cheek and then his jaw as he reached next to him to grab his shorts, reaching blindly into his pockets and pulling out a small bottle and setting it next to them on the linoleum. Adam watched out of the corner of his eye, grabbing the lube and flipping open the top before hastily squeezing it over his fingers, the excess spilling over his fingertips and onto the floor.

"I want you so inside me so bad, just hurry," Jay moaned into Adam's ear, hands grabbing Adam's shoulders as he slipped one of his long fingers inside of him. That was all Adam needed to hear, kissing Jay's neck as he worked his fingers inside of him, quickly stretching him, just enough to get the job done. Jay moaned at the loss of his fingers as Adam reached between them to lube up his own dick, watching Jay bite his lip as he ran his hands over his cock.

"You like that?" Adam smirked, face flushed Jay said nothing, smirking back at him and pushing his back into the cabinets. Jay lifted his hips, hand sliding over Adam's cock and holding it at the base before sliding down onto it, closing his eyes and gasping and biting his lip when he was all the way on it. He started off slow, letting his body adjust to Adam inside of him- they were both flushed and sweaty, breathing heavily as Jay worked himself up and down his cock.

Adam's eyes ran greedily over Jay- he loved when Jay rode him, loved being able to watch Jay pleasure himself using his body. Jay's blue eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flushed, nipples hard, the tip of his cock brushing against Adam's stomach... God he was so fucking sexy.

"Adam..." Jay breathed, stopping the motion of his hips with Adam all the way inside him. "Just fuck me." Adam moaned, Jay wrapped his arms around his neck as Adam slipped a hand onto his lower back, picking him up and leaning him back onto the floor, making sure he didn't smack his head on the tile.

Jay looked up at Adam as he hooked one of his legs over his shoulder, his long hair falling around his face, green eyes hazy with lust as he looked down at him before thrusting back inside him hard, eyes rolling back and almost screaming. He pushed himself back to meet each one of Adam's thrusts, closing his eyes as he could feel himself getting close.

"Jay look at me, I want to watch you come." Jay opened his eyes to look up at him, moaning with each thrust that hit that spot inside of him.

"Adam I-" Jay's body tightened and Adam bit his lip as he watched him, reaching a hand between them to stroke his cock. He was almost numb with pleasure, and he could barely keep his eyes open as he came, covering his stomach and Adam's fingers with sticky fluid.

"You look so sexy..." Adam groaned, watching Jay, seeing him underneath him, cheeks flushed pink and covered in his own come was almost too much.

"Come for me baby," Jay moaned, looking up at Adam, reaching brush the hair out of his face. He moved both hands to Jay's waist, thrusting fast and hard into him, hands slipping on his hips from sweat and come, closing his eyes as he came hard into Jay, mouth open in a silent utterance of pleasure. He opened his eyes to look down at Jay after a second, breathing hard.

"Fuck that was good."

Jay leaned back and let his head hit the tile, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath, "So. Hot."

Adam pulled out and laid on the kitchen floor next to Jay, running a hand through his short brown hair. He could feel himself sticking to the linoleum, and he didn't know if it was from the sweat, the melted popsicles or something else entirely.


End file.
